


stars in your eyes, heat under my palms

by Serie11



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), Dorks in Love, F/M, High School, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Pre-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Teen Romance, Teen Years, look they love each other okay? okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11
Summary: Five times Riku and Kairi were interrupted while kissing, and one time they weren't.





	stars in your eyes, heat under my palms

i

Kairi kisses under his ear, and Riku shivers as he tightens his arms around her. He smooths a hand down her back and she sighs happily, murmuring soft encouragement into his ear. Riku lifts his head to kiss her lips and Kairi presses down on him, arms bracketing his head from where they’re pressed against the ground, keeping the both of them safe inside the world that only includes the two of them. Riku tentatively reaches down to her waist, unsure if he’s grateful or not that her school uniform skirt is so short. Kairi’s _everything_ is too much for him, but some things make him stutter to a halt in a surge of awkward explanations and questions and hesitations.

“Hmm,” Kairi hums. She moves down to lick at his collarbone and Riku’s grip tightens as he resists the urge to groan. Kairi had been fast to figure out all the spots that make him gasp, and she’s not shy about using them. She sucks on his skin and then licks over it, making eye contact with him as she does so. The intent in her eyes makes a flash of heat go down his spine.

“Shit – Kairi…”

She laughs at him, grin wide and amused. “If you can’t handle the heat stay outta the kitchen.”

Riku grunts as she shifts her weight, sitting up and settling deeper over his hips. She’s heavy, but he’s not complaining. Her weight is much too sweet for that, and having her so close is something they’re still negotiating. He definitely wants more of it, though. “You’re way too hot for me.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Kairi says lowly, reaching out to twirl a lock of his hair around her finger. Her hands are much smaller than his, but he knows they’re definitely more skilled. “ _But_ for interrupting me while you were almost about to start making that sound I like you have to take my shirt off.”

If Riku hadn’t already been flushed just by being in this situation he would have gone red-faced. Kairi puts her hand over his mouth when he opens it. He can’t help but stare at her shirt and… what’s under it. “No words! It’s not that scary. You’ve faced down worse.”

Riku licks her palm and she jerks it away reflexively, the corner of her mouth tilting up. She adjusts her weight again and Riku swallows a groan. She raises an eyebrow and stares at him as she runs her hands up his chest slowly, clearly feeling him up as she does so. Riku watches as she looks down to focus on his chest. She bites her lower lip and chews it, eyes alight with interest. He swallows and moves his hands up from her slim waist, fumbling at her bottom button. She had already thrown both their ties off to sit next to their schoolbags, and he doesn’t know if he appreciates that or not. Outside the spring sun beats down on the island but inside the treehouse it’s cool and quiet. He can see the pale cream of her skin as he opens up her shirt. It’s not really different from her arms or her face, except for how it is.

While he feels like she should be right about facing down scarier things than this, his throat is still tight as he undoes her second button, embarrassingly taking a long time. Kairi casually undoes his top button and he levels a look at her, trying to be as intimidating as possible when he’s lying on his back with one shoe on.

“Hurry up or more buttons will start getting undone,” Kairi teases. Riku grumbles but swallows his trepidation and undoes the rest of her shirt. Each button he undoes sends another little prickle of heat through him, until they’re all undone and he feels like he should be lying under the midday sun, not in the cool shadow of the treehouse. Kairi shrugs her shirt off and leans down again to kiss the pale flesh that she’s exposed by undoing his top two buttons. He squirms as she starts sucking determinedly, pulling his shirt back as much as she can.

“Kairi,” he says, no longer sure where to put his hands. He awkwardly settles them on her back, her skin smooth and sweet. They’ve gone this far before – once – but he still doesn’t exactly feel like he knows what he’s doing. He moves his hands slowly down, and then finds the curve of her spine and his fingers follow that almost on instinct.

Kairi bites at his skin and Riku sucks in a startled breath. He puts a hand on the back of her neck and encourages her to come back up so he can kiss her again and subtly yank his top closed. She smells like salt and sand and sweat and the perfume she uses, and it’s a scent that Riku has slowly begun to associate with these quiet moments where Kairi presses against him and they build the trust between the two of them.

Riku sneaks his tongue into her mouth and pulls her in closer. Kairi sighs and presses against him, which is… nice, but he’s also very aware of the fact that she’s shirtless right now. Her skin is warm, and he can feel it through his top, which makes it seem like he’s not wearing anything either. He brings a hand up to touch her bra strap and Kairi moans encouragingly as she licks into his mouth.

“Hey Kairi are you –”

Selphie yelps and Riku tries to roll to the side only to be thwarted by Kairi’s strong thighs pinning him in place and Kairi pulls away and only just stifles a sigh.

“Do you need something Selphie?” Kairi asks, looking over her shoulder. Riku considers calling on his dark powers just so he can fall through the floor to escape the situation.

“I was just going to say that Irvine and Zell are here so we should start work on our project… But um, if you’re busy…”

“I’ll be down in a few minutes, Sel,” Kairi says.

“Okay,” Selphie says happily. “Hi Riku!”

“Hi,” Riku says, trying not to sound too miserable at being caught out.

Selphie skips away and Riku hears her going down the ladder. How he missed her coming up, he has no idea. It probably had something to do with Kairi’s tongue in his mouth and the heat in his belly.

“Your chemistry project?” Riku asks wryly. He and Sora are a year behind Kairi in school due to all their time away from the islands, which means that he gets Sora in all his group projects and Kairi gets to deal with them complaining about how math is harder to deal with than Heartless.

“Yeah,” she sighs. She grabs her shirt and starts doing it up, pouting at the wall. “Selphie is going to grill me about this.”

“As long as she doesn’t grill me,” Riku says, relieved. Kairi gives him a level look.

“Well, I could always imply that you’re happy to talk to her…”

“I’m not!” Riku yelps.

“You’re that ashamed of us?” Kairi asks, frowning at him. Even though he’s fairly sure she’s teasing, even the implication that she’s not makes him uneasy.

“No,” he defends. “But I wouldn’t know what to say to Selphie…”

Kairi snorts. “Fine, I’ll give her enough to keep her from going after you.”

“Thanks,” Riku says, relieved. He sits up and kisses her again. He starts undoing her shirt and Kairi makes a disbelieving sound.

“ _Now_ you want to take my shirt off?”

“Only because you’ve done the buttons up wrong,” Riku says wryly, matching the buttons up to the right holes.

Kairi huffs at him but gives him another kiss before she stands up and grabs her backpack and leaves him lying on the ground to adjust his pants and sigh as he mourns the abruptly ended make out session.

 

ii

Kairi’s home is one of the biggest on the islands since it also doubles as the town hall. Riku slinks around the back and vaults over the fence to land in the backyard. It’s another easy jump to the second floor, to hang on the outside of Kairi’s window and tap on the glass lightly.

Kairi is sitting at her desk but turns in her chair as she hears him. A second later and Riku is slipping inside her room as Kairi closes the window behind him. Riku resists the urge to lean into her space. Homework. He’s here to do normal, boring homework, made slightly more bearable by Kairi and Sora’s presence.

“Sora not here yet?”

“No,” Kairi says. “He comes through the front door like a normal person.”

Riku doesn’t reply, going to dump his things on the floor instead. Kairi has been helping him and Sora study – hopefully they’ll catch up enough that next year they can go into their final year of school alongside Kairi. As long as they don’t get sucked into another whirlwind adventure, it should be doable.

And he’s jinxed things just by thinking that. Riku sighs and starts organising his books anyway. If he can finish this year of school at least… It would be embarrassing to be in the same classroom as fifteen year olds. Bad enough that he’s seventeen. At least Sora has the excuse that Riku is a year older than him.

“He’s probably forgotten again,” Riku says. “Remember that time he came over and wanted to go down to the beach when we’d organised to study?”

Kairi giggles. “He’s not that bad. His mum is probably just holding him up.”

“Probably,” Riku agrees. “Do you remember this question? I feel like I’m beating my head against the wall.”

Kairi sits down next to him and takes his book from him. Riku leans back against her bed and watches a crinkle form on her forehead as she thinks. It’s adorable.

“I think you’ve messed it up near the beginning…” Kairi says, and Riku watches as she traces through his answer, pointing out where he’d gone wrong. It makes him feel kind of like an idiot, but he’s learned other things in the last year and half in place of the numbers that are staring up at him from the page. Plus, it hardly feels bad asking Kairi for help. She’s always happy to check over his problems when he’s having trouble.

They struggle through the homework and when it’s done Riku sighs and sprawls back on Kairi’s bed, resisting the urge to slap his book away. When he looks at Kairi’s clock he can’t believe that it’s been less than an hour.

Kairi twirls her pen between her fingers and Riku leans over to grab her chin and kiss her. He applauds himself for waiting that long to do so, because he’s been wanting too since he ducked through the window.

Kairi hums under his touch, and Riku slides his hand to cup the back of her head and angle her head so they fit together nicely. Her lips are so soft, and her hands are rough as she slides them up his arms. She’s been training with them almost every day, and it’s beginning to show in her arms and lithe, strong legs, and the callouses on her hands. Riku takes a fistful of her hair and kisses her harder, enjoying her little gasp of breath. She grabs him back and launches herself at him, throwing a leg over his lap to straddle him and push him back down onto the bed. Riku runs his hands up her sides and kisses her, sneaking air between their lips meeting. Kairi wraps her arms around his neck and squeezes her legs and Riku squirms between them, enjoying the pressure and her attention.

“Riku,” Kairi breathes, nipping his lips. Riku doesn’t let her go for the skin under his ear because then he won’t be able to _think_ and he wants to make her melt. He slides a hand under her shirt and up her spine and then down again to grab her butt, squeezing lightly. Kairi yelps a little and Riku lets himself smirk lazily, enjoying her blush and how well she fills his palms.

“Maths got you pent up?” Kairi teases. Riku pulls her flush against him. It’s easier to do this when they’re wearing their normal clothes and he doesn’t have think about how short her school skirt is or how easy it would be to slide his hands under it…

“Don’t talk about maths when we’re making out,” Riku grumbles. He ducks his head and licks at her neck, listening for any sound that means that she likes this spot in particular. Kairi laughs and then sucks in a breath when he bites at her collarbone, licking the supple skin there and lazily wondering how hard he’ll have to work to leave a mark that will last until the next time he’s allowed to touch her like this.

Riku hears the footsteps on the stairs half a second after Kairi, alerted by her jumping up and pulling her shirt down. Riku grabs a book at random and holds it open as a knock sounds on Kairi’s door.

“Kairi, Sora is here, and he’s brought some strange thing he said you would understand,” Kairi’s dad says through the door. Kairi gets off him to open it, and Riku misses her weight immediately. Sora bounces through the door and Kairi’s dad pokes his head in after him. Riku does his best to look like he’s reading the book he’s holding even though he’s looking at the two newcomers out of the corner of his eye.

“I found a cluster of mythril by the ocean stream,” Sora announces cheerfully. “I harvested as much as I could but there’s still more there!”

Sure enough, he dumps a bunch of glowing rocks on Kairi’s bedside table.

“It’s fine, dad,” Kairi says, shooing him out. “We’re just going to keep studying.”

“Are you boys staying for dinner?”

“No,” Riku says as Kairi and Sora say “Yes.” They stare at him and he shrugs one shoulder at them. He doesn’t want to inflict himself on Kairi’s father too often. He’s over here almost every day as it is.

“They’re staying,” Kairi says firmly. “We’ll come down in a bit.”

“Okay. Don’t have _too_ much fun,” he says wryly as he closes the door behind him.

Riku coughs. Sora flops down on the ground next to him. “You know, that would be a lot more convincing if you were holding the book the right way up,” he says gleefully.

Riku pitches the book at him while Kairi and Sora laugh.

 

iii

Riku ducks his head to mouth at Kairi’s neck, hearing her whimper softly under him. He presses a leg between hers and brushes his teeth against her pulse. It’s electric, the privilege of being this close to her, of being trusted even though he’s made so many mistakes in the past. But Kairi doesn’t care about that – doesn’t care about the darkness humming under his skin, such a contrast to her bright light. She’s so bright and beautiful and amazing and he pulls one of her legs up to wrap around his waist.

Kairi has her hands in his hair, tangled and pulling and he loves it, loves her, her warmth and closeness and openness and peace. He feels like the sea of emotion in his chest is calm when he’s around her, waves stilled and wind quiet. Kairi is a lifeline and a light in the dark that he can follow and he’s so grateful for what she’s done for him. He doesn’t ever know if he’ll be able to pay her back for it. Her forgiveness is the most precious thing he has.

Riku kisses her and hopes that he can at least show her like this how much she means to him, how much he appreciates and adores her.  Kairi is small under his hands but strong, able to bend like a willow in the fiercest storm. She’s agile and able and amazing and she makes him feel so insignificant sometimes, so unworthy of the affection that she rains down on him. Why him? What has he done to deserve it? He can only trail kisses across her throat and cheeks and lips and hope that it’s enough.

Kairi tangles her legs with his and Riku pushes his tongue into her mouth, the slippery taste of her intoxicating. They fit so well together, bodies adjusting for each other to settle just right, so they’re sitting flush against each other comfortably. Riku puts his hands on her soft skin and traces loops and swirls on her belly that has her gasping in breath through gritted teeth, legs gripping him like a vice that he never wants to be undone. She’s so bright and tastes so good. He –

 

jolts up in bed as his alarm goes off. Riku slowly turns to give it a deathly stare, but it continues to ring out, merciless. He very deliberately turns it off, lies back down, puts a pillow over his head and closes his eyes. Screw school – he wants to go back to dreaming.

He’d been – well, more forward in his dream. Kairi usually starts something between them, if there is something to be started. Riku never wants to impose – always wants to make sure that this is something that she wants. He groans and peeks at the time before sliding a hand into his boxers. He’s going to need something to take the edge off today or he feels like he’s going to jump Kairi the second he sees her. His dream self has given him _way_ too many ideas.

 

iv

He shares a lunch period with Kairi, so it’s easy to ask her if they can eat outside today and then corner her behind one of the newer classrooms. Technically they’re not supposed to be out here but no one can see them from the rest of school and no teachers come out here so it’s a good make out spot.

Kairi doesn’t seem too surprised when he pushes her against the wall and kisses her, giving her no way to get an edge in. He’s taller and stronger and he uses that to his advantage by grabbing her and hoisting her up so her feet aren’t touching the ground anymore. Then it’s easy to pin her and feel her up at the same time. Kairi gasps and winds her arms around his neck, bringing him in closer. Riku presses their lips together fiercely and kisses her with all his heart, pouring the strength of his affection for her into the action.  

The whole – school and normalcy and no fighting has him more pinned down than he has Kairi. He needs to move and fight something other than Sora and Kairi in their sparring matches. Kissing her is just about the only thing that lets him crack the lid and let some of the steam out. She fills him up with something other than thoughts of darkness and other worlds and fighting and he’s so thirsty to not only look but _feel_ normal.

Kairi has her legs wrapped around him and her skirt is hiding nothing from his hands and her tie is half a second from driving him crazy. Kairi must read his mind because she rips it off and undoes the top buttons of her shirt and Riku leans against her so he can reach up and into her shirt. Her bra has lace on it and he squeezes lightly and Kairi moans and it’s the best thing he’s ever heard. He attacks her throat like it’s the most difficult enemy he’s fought, teeth nipping and tongue pressing. Kairi hisses and fists a hand in his hair and bucks against him and he surges back, kissing her until they’re both breathless.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Kairi pants as Riku undoes another of her shirt buttons and tugs her shirt open so he can get a better look at her chest. “But anything in particular bring this on while we’re at school?”

“You drive me crazy,” Riku mutters in her ear, hands on her sweet thighs again. He’s never felt as good as he does now, sandwiched between them. “And I wanted to show you.”

Kairi throws her head up as he rubs against her and he takes the opportunity to put his mouth on her throat again, so long and vulnerable and under his teeth. He’s hot and everywhere they touch sends of sparks of electricity and want inside him.

“You’re such a tease,” she gasps. “We have to go back to class soon!”

“No we don’t,” Riku tells her, and bites down on the place between her neck and her shoulder. Kairi shudders under his hands and he feels his stomach flip as she grabs him right back. And maybe she’s right and they can’t _do_ things here at school and this might be a safe way for Riku to flex his initiating muscles, but he still wants to do it. Kairi is a living light and he’s so lucky just to have the chance to be near her, let alone have his tongue in her mouth.

Kairi slips a hand under his shirt and Riku presses his tongue against her pulse as she finds the long scar on his lower back and follows it curiously until it peters out to unmarred flesh again. Such a small thing, but _she’s_ the one who has been shirtless around him. Not the other way around.

“You’re safe with me,” Kairi whispers, and he shudders as she finds another scar. He can remember where he got that one. It was one of the first, when he was still running around Hollow Bastion and didn’t know what the hell he was doing. It tingles under her touch and Riku melts into it, tension running out of his shoulders. He leans into a more drawn out kiss that doesn’t have any urgency behind it, letting them both think and feel. Kairi is so warm and lively and Riku could just stay here with her forever.

Kairi’s hands move to trace the scar that wraps around onto his belly and Riku lets her put her hand on his skin even though it feels wrong to let someone so close to somewhere he’s vulnerable.

“Riku,” she breathes, and Riku shivers. Kairi skates her hands up his chest to cradle his head in her hands and kiss his nose. Riku kisses her and leans into her and soaks up her sighs and hums of contentment as he squeezes her thighs and leans against her more heavily.

“Kairi,” he says. A touch of movement to his right makes him grab Kairi and shove her behind him – he’s half a second away from summoning his Keyblade when Kairi grabs his hand and interlaces her fingers with his.

“Miss Kairi and Riku,” old Ms Shell says, scowling at both of them. “This is an out of bounds area! And behaving in such an unseemly way during school – I will have to tell the Mayor.”

Riku splutters but Kairi just steps beside him and nods. “Okay, Ms Shell. Sorry for being out of bounds. We’ll go back to class now.”

“You both have detention!” the teachers splutters, taken back by Kairi’s lack of shame. “Be there today after school!”

“We will be,” Kairi says. She tugs Riku forward and swoops down to rescue her tie from where it’s lying on the grass. Riku is sure his face has never been redder. Kairi leads them both away from the building and when he’s sure they’re out of sight he turns to her and makes a cut off sound.

Kairi looks at his expression and laughs. “It’s just detention,” she says. She starts doing her shirt buttons up again, and Riku hungrily watches as her skin disappears. “You’ve gotten worse than that before.”

He has, but she hasn’t. She brushes off his worry by placing a light kiss on his lips. “Quiet, you. It’s such a strict punishment, doing schoolwork with you. Oh wait, that was my afternoon plans anyway.”

“They probably won’t let us make out after we’ve finished our homework though,” Riku says mournfully.

Kairi frowns slightly. “That’s true. Well, we’ll just have to make it up later, won’t we?”

“Yeah,” Riku says, heart almost feeling like it’s about to burst in his chest.

 

v

The sand of the play island is as warm and welcoming as ever, even when Riku keeps getting knocked down into it.

“Come on Riku,” Sora crows excitedly. “You can do better than that!”

He’s been having trouble fighting without his dark powers. Or fighting _alongside_ them instead of with them. Trying to wrangle his darkness into something usable that doesn’t touch his heart is exhausting, and Sora makes sure to take advantage of every opening that he leaves. He’s been able to do it in dire situations before, but he wants complete and certain control over his abilities. He’s trying something new today – keeping his light and darkness a razor thin edge away from each other, but moving in tandem. It doesn’t seem to be working very well.

“Let me try,” Kairi calls from where she’s sitting near the waterfall. “He’s so distracted right now that even I can take him.”

“I’m not _distracted_ ,” Riku tries to argue. Kairi leaps down from the ledge and Sora passes her the wooden sword. Now Kairi’s long, bare legs, flashing in the sunlight – there’s a distraction. Why she wants to fight in a skirt, he doesn’t understand. Maybe she just likes flustering him so that she can win their spars. She’s wearing a white tank top and mini skirt and he can see the line of her sports bra easily. She’s showing more skin than she’s hiding and Riku knows some that’s hidden, and his imagination is very good at filling in the gaps and leaving him muddle headed due to his overwhelming attraction towards her. Sometimes he thinks she puts together outfits based on how much she wants to drive him up the wall. It’s working.

She settles into her ready stance, which is eerily similar to Sora’s. She was resting in his heart for months while he learned to fight before he freed her, and there’s echoes of that everywhere in her fighting style. Riku falls into his usual overhand and tries to ignore Kairi’s collarbones and focus on wrestling the darkness inside him into something he can work with.

These spars are probably the lowest stakes fights he’s fought in years, but he still can’t do much with his darkness besides shove it down, and he’s aware that that’s not a long term strategy. Kairi comes running at him and he cartwheels away from her first strike easily enough, focus on his internal battle. It’s _frustrating._ Kairi and Sora know what he’s trying to do, and they’re both helping him as much as they can. It’s not their fault he can’t quite get it.

Even so, he’s much more experienced than Kairi and runs circles around her. Her attacking strategy leaves something to be desired – there’s more to a fight than slashing at your opponent, but she needs to figure that out on her own. There’s only so much Riku and Sora can tell her.

She retreats to the oceans edge where her footing is firmer and Riku takes the opportunity to knock her feet out from under her just as a wave comes in. Kairi falls backwards and lands in the water. Riku follows up with another strike, intending to make her yield, but she scrambles back into the waves, getting soaked but meaning that Riku has to get wet if he wants to follow her. He stands at the shoreline instead, because eventually she has to come out.

Kairi leaps at him, and his brain short circuits at the sight of her already small clothes clinging transparently to her body that she knocks him backwards. He trips over a hole in the sand and staggers back a few steps before falling on his ass. Kairi doesn’t give him room to breathe, throwing herself on top of him and pinning both his hands with hers. It’s only natural that she then lean down and kiss him. Riku aches to be shirtless – scratch that, both of them to be shirtless. Not that Kairi is leaving much to the imagination at the moment. His heart rate is already fast from the fight, but Kairi so close to him speeds it up even further, her wet and sand-tacky skin pressed against his.

“I win,” Kairi says smugly as she pulls back. Riku’s heartbeat is loud in his ears and Kairi doesn’t help by running her hands down his chest and rubbing against him playfully. Riku splutters and Kairi swoops down to kiss him again. She tastes like salt and her skin is sandy when he seizes her in return. She presses her tongue inside his mouth and Riku squirms against her to try and get some leverage in their fight, hands spanning her waist to grab her and try to angle her where he wants.

“Guys, sparring with _swords._ Not tongues.”

Kairi leans up to look at Sora. Riku puts an arm over his face so he won’t have to look at either of them.

“Right,” Kairi says, and stands up. Riku does as well, and tries to brush some of the sand off him. It doesn’t particularly work.

Sora rolls his eyes at them. “You two are hopeless.”

“And proud of it!” Kairi crows. Riku can’t help but crack a smile.

 

vi

Riku twitches awake. He blinks a few times and squints at his clock, trying to make out the time in the low light that comes through his curtains, but then another rock pings off his window, making it obvious as to what woke him up. Riku slithers out of bed and opens the curtains enough to poke his head through to see who is chucking rocks at his window in the middle of the night. The moon turns Kairi’s red hair a dark purple, but he can still see it against the scraggly grass behind his house.

Riku works his window open as quickly as he can (it always gets caught an inch from closing) and only just remembers to shove his sneakers on before he jumps out the window.

“You okay?” he asks. Kairi sighs and steps forward to wrap her arms around his neck and bury her head in his chest. Riku puts his hands on her back and pulls her closer. Whatever she’s feeling, he’s ready to be there for her to lean on. His keen eyes cut through the night’s darkness, looking for any witnesses or causes for her behaviour.  

“Hmph,” Kairi mumbles. “Just wanted to see you.” She has her arms linked loosely around him, but he shifts his weight slightly and she tightens them, as if she’s afraid he’s going to pull away. Riku tightens his own grip on her comfortingly and she relaxes in his arms.

“You can see me anytime,” Riku says, unsure. Kairi’s usually a lot more positive than he is, so she’s usually the one comforting him. He doesn’t know how to feel when it’s the other way around.

“I know, which is why I came now,” Kairi says. She trails a hand down his arm. She sighs. “Sorry… I just had a weird dream.” She pulls away. Riku lets her go very reluctantly, and doesn’t let her go further than beyond his reach“You’re not going to leave on some wild adventure without telling me about it, are you?”

“I’m not going on some wild adventure without taking you with me,” Riku promises. Kairi’s expression lifts slowly until she’s grinning widely, eyes sparkling brighter than the stars above them.

“Right,” Kairi says. “Of course.” She grabs Riku’s hand and tugs him back away from the house. Riku lives on the beach so there’s no back fence, only the sand creeping through the grass until it takes over. Riku huffs a laugh and follows her, his guiding light, as they run down onto the sand. He kicks his shoes off and stands next to her on the beach, water tickling his toes lightly, Kairi’s hand warm and grounding. She’s not wearing shoes at all, he realises. He’s overcome with a rush of affection; she came to him, in the quiet of night, and hadn’t even bothered to put her shoes on because that would have meant it took longer before she saw him.

“Kairi,” Riku says softly. She turns to look at him and he steps up to sweep her into his arms and press his lips against hers. Kairi hums under his hands, warm and bright. Her light welcomes him, mixes with his darkness peacefully. They balance each other.

Kairi bites at his lower lip and Riku nips her back, pressing himself against her. Kairi’s loose pyjamas are somehow still adorable – Riku thinks it’s probably because he loves her. Kairi fists her hands in his shirt and Riku slides his hands under hers to get at her smooth skin. Kairi hums into his mouth, content, and Riku lets himself just kiss her, without worrying about anything else. There are few other times where he feels as happy as when he has Kairi in his arms with all her attention fixed on him.

Kairi leans back and Riku brings a hand up to cup the back of her neck. “Do you mind… if I spent the night at yours? I just don’t think that I’ll be able to get to sleep again, even though you’re doing a great job of reminding me that you’re still here.”

“Sure,” Riku says, then swallows when he realises what he’s agreed to. Even so, Kairi leans back in and nuzzles under his chin until he leans down to kiss her again, flicking a tongue out to taste her. Kairi gasps softly and her hands find their way into his hair, threading through it to keep him where she wants her. As if Riku ever has any intention of pulling away. He’s fairly certain that if he was stuck in an eternity with only Kairi, he would be happy for that whole eternity.

Kairi trails a hand down his back and then links her arm with his. Riku doesn’t let her break the kiss, chasing her lips for another peck, then another, then a deeper kiss again, their warm breaths mingling in the night. Kairi moans when he quickly moves to bite at her neck, sucking on the skin to mark the otherwise clean skin.

Finally, she slaps his back a few times until he lets her go. “Your room,” she laughs, but can’t resist snuggling up close. Riku takes that as an opportunity to slide a hand down to grab her ass. He can see Kairi’s flush under the starlight.

“Right,” he says. “Let’s go.”

Kairi leads, as always. Riku grabs his shoes on the way back up, and follows her back towards the house, sand gritty between his toes but his heart full of love and affection.


End file.
